1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device which functions as a combination adjustable rifle rest or camera rest, and animal choke stick. The device is stabilized by a ground stake which protrudes into the earth and allows the resting of a rifle at continuous heights in two stages from 5" to 36" and 40" to 71", thereby allowing firing in prone, sitting, kneeling and standing positions. With the ground stake removed, the device has a telescoping inner tube at the bottom end of which is a choke cable for ensnaring and immobilizing animals. The device allows for the insertion of a swivel ball type camera mount to also function as a camera rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A choke stick comprising an adjustable snare which includes a piece attachable thereto which may enable the device to be utilized as a rifle rest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,514 to Ramsey. Various forms of lightweight, portable, foldable rifle supports have been heretofore provided, examples of which are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,376 to Dalmaso, 4,017,997 to Peterson and Snyder, 3,608,852 to Horn, and 4,026,057 to Cady. However, none of these supports provide a multifunctioned device which advantageously can be used as a fully adjustable rifle rest or camera rest and as a choke stick.